


Roads

by AuroraExecution



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, Extended Metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire dreams of roads, and Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads

The night after he met Enjolras, he dreamt of a road.  Enjolras, who he had known for a handful of hours, appeared in the dream, standing on the grass near a dirt path.  It reminded Grantaire of home, of living in the countryside.  Enjolras smiled at him in the dream, turned away, and walked on to the path. 

He was friends with Enjolras first.  Neither of them were quite sure why; they were vastly different even from the beginning.  For a time, though, Grantaire was coherent more than he was not, and drank excessively only some nights.  Once in those days he dreamt of the road again.  Enjolras was walking on the dirt path, fading into the distance, and Grantaire could not move to follow. 

In time, the friendship ended, and no one was surprised.  Enjolras had high goals, to which he aspired and flew and reached, and Grantaire had no wings.  For some time, Grantaire stayed far afield of any mention of Enjolras.  Of nights, he dreamt of roads, many of them, wide and arching, overlapping, twisting, turning away and away and away. 

Even so, whispers came through the walls he gave himself, and one day he heard Enjolras was gathering people to his side.  For the first time in a long time, Grantaire took some initiative.  He found Courfeyrac, who had introduced him to Enjolras in the first place, and forcibly followed Courfeyrac to one of the meetings.  Enjolras did not acknowledge him, but at the least Grantaire had found him again, might be of use to him one day.  That night, Grantaire dreamt of the roads, and Enjolras running along them.  Grantaire followed, reaching out, calling out, but Enjolras never looked back. 

Days and days passed by, the incident at the Barriere du Maine came and went, and barricades were built throughout the city.  As Grantaire slumbered in the Corinthe with the battle raging around him, he dreamt, once more, of the roads.  Enjolras was moving on them, always forward, and Grantaire still could not catch him, but suddenly—Enjolras stopped.  As Grantaire approached he could see a wall was there, and beyond it a void.  There was nowhere left for either of them to run.  In that moment, Grantaire understood the meaning of the roads in the dreams.  He kept running, closer, closer, closer…

And awoke to silence. 

Enjolras was facing a line of soldiers before a wall. 

Grantaire saw the end of the road, and stood. 


End file.
